Kingdom's American Tail
by sonic3461
Summary: After a violent storm, a young mouse named Fievel was now on his own, but he soon meets a young teen mouse named Sora who got separated from his friends after a violent wormhole separates him from his team. Sora must now help Fievel return him to his family. Along the way, the two make new friends, new enemies and dodge the evil cats. Join Sora in his American tale through America.
1. Prologue

**Kingdom's American Tail**

**Prologue: Seperated**

**Location: Hyperspace**

In the deep limits of cyberspace, A spaceship known as the gummi Ship was slowly drifting along the path. In the ship were three travelers known as Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"So what kind of new worlds are still yet to be seen guys?" Sora asked his teammates and crew, "Gwarsh Sora, I don't know, But I hope we will meet new friends." Goofy said.

"Maybe, until we find one that is." Donald said looking at the hologram map.

Suddenly, a new world was pin pointed on the map, "Hey, I got one!" Donald said excited.

Sora and Goofy leaned closer to get a better look at this new world, "Awesome! C'mon, let's get a closer look." Sora said excited.

Donald steered the ship closer to the world, but suddenly, a black worm hole appeared and caused the ship to shake violently, "WAK! We hit a worm hole!" Donald shouted.

"Quick, turn the ship around!" Sora shouted.

"I can't! The force, It's to much to handle!"

The gummi ship started to break apart piece by piece. Finally, the dome came off, "WAK! Hold on to something!" Donald shouted.

Goofy and Sora clanged on to a part of the ship as they got closer to the worm hole. Suddenly, Sora was starting to lose his grip. Sora's hand slippeed and was heading for the worm hole.

"DONALD, GOOFY!" Sora shouted in the distance.

"SORA!" The two shouted to their keyblade wielder.

Sora and the ship went in different paths from the worm hole and the team got separated.

* * *

**Location: Pacific Ocean**

On a giant ship on its way to America, a young mouse named Fievel was exploring the ship until a wave of water came his way. He stopped near a door which was opened and rain was pouring into the ship. A huge thunderstorm rolled in and was shaking the ship. As Fievel was getting a closer look to the door, water splashed in and two objects fell to the floor. He looked down and saw two trouts flapping around to try to get back into the water. Fievel looked back to the door and realized that their might be more trout out there.

"Fish." Fievel said. He wanted to see more of them and what was going on outside, but then a voice stopped him, "Fievel, Fievel!'

It was Fievels father. Fievel knows if his father finds him, he'll have to go back into the ship. Fievel then thought of a plan. He grabbed and took off his hat that his father gave him for Hanaka.

"Fievel!" His father called out, "I'm getting my hat papa!" Fievel called out. He threw his hat with all his might at the door.

"Fievel! His father shouted. He looked down and saw his dad, "Fievel, come back!"

"My hat!" Fievel shouted as he ran to get it, "Wait!" His father ran after him.

Fievel finally got to the door and he looked outside. His eyes widened as he saw hundreds of Trout were flying into the air during the storm.

"Fievel stop! STOP!" Fievel knew the storm was getting worse, she he decided he saw enough and went to etreat his hat near the door, but his hat was blown into the storm. Fievel went further outside of the ship and finally got his hat, but now waves of water splashed in his face, making it hard for him to breath.

"*Cough* Papa!" Fievel called out, "Fievel!" His father saw his son trying hard to make it back inside.

"Papa!" Fievel called out just inches from his father, "Grab my hand!" He called out holding his hand out for his son.

"PAPA HEEELP!" Fievel screamed.

"GRAB MY HAND!" Fievels father shouted. He grabbed part of Fievels sleeves, but it ripped off, causing the two to become separated, "FIEVEEEEL!"

Fievel screamed as a trout swatted his behind numerous times until it was sucked into a pipe. Fievel grabbed a piece of rope and he was hauled into the air and into a pole. Suddenly, Fievel screamed as he saw a wave shaped into a demon heading his way. The demon wave hit the boat a few times, making Fievel scream.

"Fievel come back!" His father cried out.

Fievel continued screaming as the demon wave hit the boat more times. Water went up into Fievels lungs as he coughed it up. Then, the demon wave was now preparing its self for the final blow.

"PAPA HEELP!" Fievel screamed. The boat and the demon wave were now close. Fievel held tightly to the pole and looked in complete fear and helplessly as the demon wave jumped in the air and landed it's final blow to the ship. The impact was so strong, Fievel screamed as he landed into the ocean, now separated from his family.

"FIEVEEEL! FIEVEEEEL! FIEVEEEL!" Fievels father screamed for his son as he was tangled by a piece of rope. Finally, the storm calmed and the waves calmed as well. Fievel emerged to the surface of the ocean, just barley staying alive.

"Papa!" Fievel called out. But, no one heard him. Fievel was now on his own, no longer with his family.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2: Greetings, heartless and Explinations**

In the open waters of the Pacific, a glass bottle slowly drifted with the current. Emerging from the bottle, was Fievel. He managed to find the bottle from last night when he was drifting though sea. Fievel looked in the distance, and saw something he thought he would never see again, dry land. But, Fievel was to weak to swim to shore. He prayed, hoping the current would bring the bottle there, and his prayers were answered. The bottle hit a good strong current and the bottle smashed into shore. Fievel slowly got out of the bottle and plopped to the ground coughing, getting any last water out of his lungs. When he took a few breaths, he looked around in his new surroundings. He knew this wasn't Russia. Only one thing that came to his mind that he thinks he landed, was America. He finally made it, but he wasn't happy. No, he was sad. Due to his actions back at the boat, he's now on his own.

'Papa, Momma, Tanya.' Fievel felt stupid to his actions for what he did. If he never threw his hat and went outside, he would still be with his family right now, warm in his bed, with his family. He slumped to the ground and covered his face with his sleeves, crying his eyes out. Fievel needed help, but no one was around to help him. Fievel continued crying for a while, until his tears dried out. He lifted his head and wiped his tears away from his eyes.

'I need to find them. I know they're out there.' Fievel thought. He got up to his feet and started walking down the sand beach. Then, something in the distance caught his eyes. Ahead of him, was a mouse, around in his teens. He was a brown mouse with spiky brown hair and was wearing black clothing. Fievel ran up to him and checked his pulse. He was alive and breathing.

"Hey, are you okay?" Fievel asked softly shaking his shoulder. The teen mouse groaned as he started to wake up. He put his hand on his throbbing head and groaned again, "UUUUgh, did anyone get the number on that wormhole?" He asked.

"What's a wormhole?" Fievel asked.

The mouse opened his eyes, which were ocean blue, and looked down at Fievel, "Oh, hey little guy."

"Umm, hi. You alright?" Fievel asked.

"Yeah, i'm okay. This isn't the first time this happened to me." He responded rubbing his head. He then had a confused look and looked at his hand, "Huh, never thought I would change into a mouse."

"Huh?" Fievel was confused by this mouse. When did he mean never changed into a mouse?

"Oh, sorry. I shouldn't spill things I should say." He said getting up and dusting off the sand off his pants.

"O-okay, what's your name?" He asked the strange mouse.

"Names Sora, what's yours?" Sora asked.

"Fievel, Fievel Mousekewitz." Fievel greeted.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Fievel, but I need to know, what is a young kid like yourself doing out here on your own? Don't you have a family?" Sora asked.

Hearing his family made Fievel bring up tears again. Sora picked it up and panicked, "Oh, I-I'm really sorry. I never should have-"

"No, my family isn't dead, I got separated from them." Fievel said.

Sora sighed in relief, "Whew, you had me going for a second, but what do you mean by being separated?"

Fievel sighed and explained to Sora about what happened before he got here. He explained about the attack at Russia, his accident on the boat and the storm. After he finished, Sora understood why, "Oh, I'm so sorry Fievel." Sora said feeling very bad for the young mouse.

"It's all my fault. I never should have left my family." Fievel broke into tears again.

Sora walked up to him and kneeled down to his height. He then pulled him into a warm caring hug he can give him, "I'm so sorry for what happened to you Fievel. I know we just met, but I promise I'll help you find your family. I swear on my life and heart."

Fievel was confused why this teen was so nice to him and vowed to help him, but he didn't care. He returned the embrace and cried into Sora's jacket. Sora gently rubbed his back, doing his best to comfort the young mouse, "Shh, it's alright Fievel. Just let it out."

Sora continued to comfort him for the past few minutes. Even though he never helped a young boy..or mouse, he knows he can't leave him out here. He's just a kid. He also knows he won't last a day on his own without someone to watch his back. He knows the world is a dangerous place, full of traps, cats...and the heartless and nobodies. Not only that, Sora needs to find Donald and Goofy. His best chance is to stay with Fievel and help him look for his family. There might be a huge chance he might be able to find them along the way. Fievel finally calmed down and broke the embrace.

"Thank you Sora." He said smiling a little while wiping the last of his tears. Sora smiled patted his head, "Anytime Fievel."

Fievel looked behind Sora and saw something that made him scream. Sora turned and saw something he knew he would see again. It was a shadow heartless, "What is that thing!?" Fievel shouted.

"A Heartless!" Sora summoned his Kingdom Key Keyblade and got into his battle stance, "Fievel, stand back! I can handle this!" Sora commanded.

Soon, nine more Shadow heartless were seen. Sora charged into battle, with the Shadows charging as well. Sora did a horizontal slash on three of the shadows, causing them to disappear in a puff of black smoke. Two Shadows slipped through Sora's defense and went for Fievel. Fievel screamed as he saw the two heartless coming for him. Sora saw this and acted quickly.

"FIRE!" He used his firega magic and burned away the heartless, "Sora, behind you!" Fievel shouted.

Sora turned and a shadow heartless slashed him on the cheek, making him fly backwards. Sora recovered in the air and decided to finish this battle, "GATHER!" Sora pointed his Keyblade in the air and used his magnea spell. The shadows were then hauled into the air and sun around Sora's spell.

"BLIZZARD! THUNDER!" Sora finished off the last of the heartless with Blizzarda and thunderga. Sora sighed and pulled out an ether and recovered his magic. He dismissed his keyblade and looked at Fievel, who was completely shocked out of his mind. Sora ran up to him and kneeled down, "You okay Fievel?" Sora asked.

Fievel only nodded. Sora sighed, "I guess I should explain _my_ side of the story now." Sora explained to Fievel he's not from this world. He explained some of the adventures he had with his teammates Donald and Goofy, the keyblade and the heartless, but he kept the nobodies, Organization XIII and Kingdom Hearts out of the explanation, because he didn't want to put Fievel in too much of Harms way. When he finished, Fievel was so shocked.

"Listen Fievel, I know this sounds hard to believe, but you need to understand, what I told you was the truth. When I came to this world, me and my friends got seperated by a wormhole. I need to find them. Since we have someone we're looking for, I'll help you find your family."

Fievel calmed down and nodded, "Okay, I believe you. You did sound serious about what you told me." Fievel said.

Sora nodded, "Good. C'mon, let's get going." Sora and Fievel started to walk down the sandy beach, 'I just hope I can keep him safe until he finds his family. The longer he stays with me, the more the danger he's in.' Sora thought.

* * *

**That's a wrap for chapter 2. I want to inform you guys, the next chapter won't be for a while. The reason, because I don't own an American Tail. I need more of the background of the story to finish this story. For the time being, I wish you all to be patient for the next chapter. I'm surprised this story is getting good feedback so far. Thank you guys. Catch you all later.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Before you start reading, I want to thank you all for being so patient for the chapter. I finally manage to get ahold of An American Tail. Now that I have it, I can finally get back to working on it. Thank you again for waiting so patiently. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Never say Never**

Sora and Fievel continued their walk down the sandy beach.

"_Knowing that I'm a mouse now, finding Donald and Goofy will not be an easy task, but I hope they're doing okay." _Sora thought.

"_Sora is really different. Him from another world, fighting these heartless, and using this 'keyblade' of his, it's still a lot to take in. But, I know he'll protect me, and help me find my family." _Fievel thought.

Suddenly, a shadow flew over them, causing both of the mice to snap out of their thoughts.

"W-w-what was that?" Fievel asked scared.

"Not sure. Stay close." Sora said summoning his keyblade.

Fievel tried to hid himself as much as possible, while Sora was looking around for the source of the shadow.

The shadow continued moving around in circles around them, making them nervous a little.

Sora then looked up and saw a bird circling them.

The bird descended and landed in front of them. It wore a fancy hat, bowtie, and lining.

"Aaah, hello my friends." the bird greeted in a happy tone.

Sora knew he wasn't dangerous, so he dismissed his keyblade and smiled, "Afternoon."

"A pleasure to meet you two, what are your names?" He asked.

"I'm Sora, and this is Fievel." Sora greeted while holding his hand out to the young mouse.

The bird eyed Fievel a little and then asked, "Uh, where is your papa...your mama, eh?"

Sora saw Fievel almost breaking into tears again, until he stepped in, "He got separated from them from a storm last night on a boat. I'm looking after him until we find them."

"Aaaw, aren't you a helpful one. Oh, forgive me, I'm Henri." the bird greeted.

Sora smiled and nodded. He looked down and saw Fievel wasn't with him, "Fievel? Fievel!?" He looked around and saw Fievel standing on top of some glass shaped into a flame. Sora climbed up and went next to him, "You okay?"

"Is this really America? I thought it was bigger." Fievel said.

Before Sora could say anything, Henri landed next to them, "Oh, it is bigger. All of that is also America." He explained pointing in a direction.

"Wooow." Fievel whispered in awe.

"This is just an island at the doorway where I, Henri Pigeon, am putting up my statue of Liberty." Henri said proudly.

"Ah-ah-ACHOO!" Fievel sneezed.

"Oh my, you two are a mess. There, there, climb on, and I'll take you to my home, where I can get you three cleaned up." Henrie said.

The two mice nodded and climbed on.

* * *

Above in the tower, Fievel and Sora were getting cleaned up.

Sora already finished his bath, and his clothes were now dry and cleaned, while Fievel was finishing his bath.

Henri scrubbed him and brought him out of the tub, "I know my little immagrant, you want to find your family, and you will." Henrie explained.

Sora placed his gloves on and smiled at the Pigeon.

"But how? America is so big. I'll never find them." Fievel said sadly.

Henrie brought a dry towel and dried him off, "Je m'excuse, pardon, but did you say...Never? So young, and you have lost hope."

Fievel stuck his head out of the towel and frowned.

Sora walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "You can't give up Fievel. You just got here to America, and you won't know where your family is if you didn't even start."

"Well put my friend, and this is america, the place to find hope. If you give up, you will never find your family." Henrie explained putting Fievel's clothes on him, "So...never...say...never."

Henrie: _So..never say never whatever you do. Never say never, my friend._

"But Henrie-" Fievel started, but Henrie cut him off.

Henrie:_ Ah, tais-toi!_

Henrie: _If you believe that your dreams will come true. They'll come true in the end._

"But-" Fievel started again, but this time Sora cut him off this time.

"No, just listen Fievel." He too started to sing.

Sora: _Keep up your courage. Don't ever dispair. Take heart and then count to 10._

"Exactly my friend!" Henrie said happy for Sora.

Henrie: _Hope for the best. Work for the rest. And never say never again._

"But it's impossible! I'll never find my family!" Fievel said still not going with this.

"Ah ah ah. Never say never. Don't say that." Henrie said.

Fievel then felt an urge of hope and courage in his heart, and he smiled. He too then sang.

Fievel: _Never say never._

Henri: _Whatever you do. Again._

Fievel: _Never say never._

Henrie: _To me. See how easy?_

Sora: _If you believe you can come shining through._

"That's how it's going to be." Fievel said understanding.

"Perfect! Ha ha ha!" Henrie laughed.

Then, three female doves came in and sang as well.

Female doves: _Now don't you go and give up. Give out or give in. When the going's rough, just get tough. And just tell yourself you're gonna win._

Henrie: _Remember to look on the bright side till then..never...say never...again._

"I understand now." Fievel said smiling.

"Great. Now, are you ready to go find your family?" Henrie asked.

"YES!" Fievel said excited.

Sora smiled at his courage. He knows he will find his family.

"Chantal! Take my little friends to Immigration. You will find your family there my little one." henrie said as the two climbed on, "Everyone goes through immigration. I would take you two myself, but then I'd never finished my statue."

"Henrie, you said never." Fievel said pointing at him, making Sora laugh.

"Oh, so I did. Oh ho ho ho!" He then signed again.

Henrie: _Never...say never…_

Sora and Fievel decided to end the song as well.

Henrie, Sora and Fievel: _Never...say never...never...say neveeeeeeeer...AGAIN!"_

Chantal then took off whil Henrie waved goodbye to the little mouse and the keyblade wielder.

"Au revoir! Bonne Chance! GOOD LUUCK!" He shouted to them.

"Goodbye!" The two said together.

"_Looks like things are looking up for the both of us." _Sora thought smiling.

**(Location: Unknown)**

In the streets of the city, two mice, one black and one white with a shield and staff were wandering the streets.

"Gwarsh Donald, do you think we'll ever find Sora?" Goofy asked.

"We have to Goofy! If we don't we'll be stuck in this world forever!" Donald exclaimed. He then turned back and frowned, _"Sora...I hope you're safe."_

* * *

**Tadaaaa! Here it is everyone. the second chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. next chapter will be up soon. :)**


End file.
